


Кровь в наших венах

by Umbridge



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, F/M, Het, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кровь в наших венах все скажет за нас</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь в наших венах

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2012
> 
> Бета: Becky Thatcher

Подол домашнего кимоно обнимал ноги, плескалась вода в тонкой вазе, когда Рецу шла к столику. 

Она присела перед ним на пятки и бережно коснулась каждого цветка, с нежностью и затаенным волнением прижала букет к лицу. Шафран сладко-горько пах степями на границе Руконгая. Она опустила стебли в воду.

— Шафран и коммелина, — улыбнулась Рецу. Она не смотрела на Зараки, но слышала, как тот сглатывает, как дышит и даже, кажется, как бьется его сердце. Оно заглушало стрекот цикад, доносившийся через раздвинутые седзи, заглушало все звуки беспокойной, жаркой ночи. 

Рецу откинула тяжелые волосы с груди за спину. При каждом движении кимоно будто ласкало ее кожу, и сегодня, как никогда раньше, Рецу ощущала ток крови в собственном теле. Она развернулась к Зараки. Тот сидел на татами, скрестив ноги, свет бумажного фонарика падал на изрезанное шрамами лицо. Меч лежал рядом, поблескивая темной сталью.

— Вам пришлось побегать за ними, капитан Зараки, — проговорила Рецу, улыбаясь. Отвороты кимоно чуть разошлись, и она чувствовала нежное прикосновение ветра и взгляд сурового капитана на своей груди. Соски затвердели, между бедер разлилось сладостное тепло. Рецу поднялась. Каждый шаг отдавался жаром в животе и в сердце. Она последний раз взглянула на полную луну и задвинула седзи.

— Капитан Унохана, — раздалось за спиной. — У меня тут еще… вот что… стих. 

Рецу искоса взглянула на Зараки. 

— Спасибо, мне так давно никто не писал стихов, — тихо проговорила она и в несколько шагов оказалась рядом, опустилась совсем близко, едва не касаясь коленями его коленей. Зараки протянул скомканный лист рисовой бумаги, нахмурился. Рецу коснулась его судорожно стиснутых пальцев, осторожно разжала их.

— Не стесняйтесь, я не буду смеяться, — успокоила она, поглядывая лукаво. — Не сомневаюсь, вы писали от всего сердца.

Зараки неловко ухмыльнулся:

— Да уж…. — а потом повел плечами, и вскинул на нее взгляд. — Это… не я писал, но там — все, что надо…

Рецу развернула листок и быстро прочла про себя: «Лишь вечер настает, Пылаю я сильней, Чем светлячок, Но пламени тебе, наверное, не видно, И от того ты равнодушна».

— Все равно прекрасные слова, — похвалила она, потом отложила послание. 

Зараки молчал, Рецу видела, что он старательно не смотрит на ее колени, грудь, приоткрытую распахнувшимся воротом. Она качнулась вперед, Зараки отшатнулся. Рецу ощутила дрожь, прокатившуюся по его телу в жарком сухом воздухе между ними. Она протянула руку и подняла меч. В потемневшей стали тускло мерцал огонек фонарика. Рецу коснулась острия. Лезвие с неровными зазубринами обожгло, когда она провела по нему.

— Капитан Унохана, — просипел Зараки в самое ее ухо, обдавая горячим дыханием с привкусом тмина.

Рецу посмотрела на свои пальцы — белая кожа разошлась, овалы порезов заполнялись кровью.

— Капитан Зараки, вам же тоже нравится этот цвет, — с мягкой ласкающей улыбкой она протянула ему руку, коснулась его губ. Он судорожно вдохнул, а потом обхватил ее пальцы. Горячий, быстрый язык коснулся ногтей, подушечек: Зараки вылизывал раны, как пес. Или нет, скорее, как волк. Рецу любовалась его лицом, прикрытыми глазами, сведенными на переносице бровями. Влага сочилась из ее лона на ткань кимоно.

Наконец, Зараки выпустил руку, и Рецу снова обхватила его меч, поглаживая и лаская клинок ладонями. Боль от порезов не ощущалась сразу, только раны раскрывались, как цветы. Лишь через секунды она вдруг вспыхивала и расплывалась по коже, жгла и кусала. Рецу играла с мечом, жар рос в самой сердцевине ее тела. 

— Капитан Унохана! — Рецу выпустила занпакто из изрезанных пальцев и взглянула на Зараки. Тот смотрел, болезненно скривив губы. На его лице недоумение мешалось с вожделением, которое он скрутил и затолкал слишком глубоко. Кровь капала на циновки, на синий шелк домашнего одеяния. Окровавленными пальцами Рецу принялась развязывать пояс Зараки, а когда тугой узел поддался, потянула хакама вниз. 

Зараки тяжело дышал, приоткрыв рот. Широкая, гладкая грудь в шрамах поднималась и опускалась. Рецу прижалась к ней щекой, слушая сердце, потом губами приникла к извилистому, сложному шраму, потрогала его языком. 

— Как груб был тот, кто оставил его, капитан Зараки, — пропела она, и ее голос дрожал. Зараки не смотрел на нее. В складке между бровями лежала такая мука, что Рецу невольно рассмеялась. Она погладила алыми от крови руками головку: капли сочились по гладкой кожице, блестели коралловым в устье уретры, стекали по широкой выпуклой короне ниже. Рецу прошлась ладонями по венам, по жестким волосам в паху. Капли крови, словно бусины, катились в рукава. 

Зараки застонал, зарычал. Это был гортанный, утробный вой, зов плоти. Он не остановил Рецу, когда она распахнула кимоно, протянула ему меч и легла на циновки. Она смотрела на перекрытия под деревянной крышей, ощущая как сердце бьется между бедер, как прохлада касается ее крупных губ, затвердевшего клитора. Много раз, много тысяч одиноких ночей и дней, когда жара заставала ее в одиночестве над бумагами, она касалась себя окровавленными пальцами, и жаркая боль напоминала, что Рецу все еще жива. Боль будила в ней порыв к жизни, волю к борьбе.

— Вы же тоже любите битвы, капитан Зараки, — произнесла она. И в ту же секунду выгнулась, чувствуя плоть Зараки в себе. Он развел ее бедра, вошел медленно, тяжело задышал. Остановился. Рецу, сквозь томительную жажду прикосновений, движений, наблюдала за тем, как он поднимает с татами меч, стискивает рукоять, аккуратно вычерчивает узоры на ее белой тяжелой груди. Рецу не двигалась вопреки мучительному порыву забиться и застонать. Она ждала, и через мгновенье, когда кровь выступила на коже крупными алыми ягодами, Зараки обрушился на нее всем весом. Он вбирал в рот крупные соски, сначала один потом другой. Вылизывал порезы широким языком. 

Рецу ощутила каждый миллиметр его плоти в своем теле, крупную головку в самом своем нутре, бездействие, неподвижность делали желание острым, как клинок Зараки. Но Рецу позволила ему ласкать свои раны. С нежностью она касалась его жестких волос, трогала бубенчики. 

— Зараки, — шептала Рецу, когда Зараки наклонился к ее лицу, стискивая бедра грубыми пальцами, но тут же ослабляя хватку. 

— Зараки, — повторила она ему в губы, а он бережно, и будто стесняясь порыва, погладил ее ягодицы, бедра, и продолжал гладить, словно остановиться было не в его силах. Она приподнялась, скользнула языком в его рот. Холодное острие занпакто лежало между их телами, каждое движение грозило новыми ранами. 

Как давно никто не касался ее тела, кроме прохладной стали? Застарелая, неотданная, неразделенная страсть жгла сильнее боли от порезов. Языки словно боролись, Рецу казалось, что Зараки овладел ее ртом, что двигается в нем, как мог бы двигаться сейчас между ее ног. 

— Рецу, — поцелуй прервался вдруг, Рецу улыбнулась, глядя на жесткие губы Зараки, замечая яростный свет в его лице. — Я его уберу пока, — и в этот момент сталь занпакто перестала холодить живот. Рецу перевела взгляд. Окровавленный меч лежал рядом.

— Ему должно быть так одиноко, — проговорила она. Зараки хрипло рассмеялся ей в волосы, а потом подался вперед, и Рецу позволила себе раствориться в его движениях, стремительных и ровных, как бег могучего зверя. Он нес ее все дальше, все выше и быстрее, и она обняла и прижала его к груди, повисла на нем, снова и снова стискивая бедрами бедра, сильнее раскрывая лоно, позволяя плоти ходить внутри нее. 

Долгожданное наслаждение пришло вдруг. Сначала — острое до боли, неотвратимое, потом — мягкое, как волна горячего летнего ветра. Зараки целовал ее волосы, рычал, и рвался.

Когда он затих, Рецу высвободилась из его объятий. Не надевая кимоно, она потянулась к ящичку и достала оттуда заживляющую мазь. Медленными движениями начала наносить ее на одни порезы, другие оставляя нетронутыми. Она слышала, как Зараки повернулся на бок и сейчас смотрит на нее, видела себя его глазами — волосы, ниспадающие по спине до самого пола, белые пятки, полная грудь с крупными сосками. Сладко ныло между бедер. Сладко-горько сжималось сердце.

— Зараки, отведите меня туда, где вы собрали коммелину и шафран, — попросила Рецу, убирая мазь. — Они помогают останавливать кровь, излечивают сердечные раны.

Она повернулась и взглянула на него. Зараки расхохотался в ответ.

«Ты тоже любишь боль, — подумала Рецу, обнимая его. — Как самый простой способ оставаться живым. Разве не кровь в наших венах заставляет биться сердце?»


End file.
